webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Date
Video Date is the 21st episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 21st episode overall. Synopsis Panda meets a lovely French woman online, he starts video-chatting, but the others want some chat to do. Plot The episode starts with the Bears playing a canoeing game on the Wii. While Grizzly is trying to keep his brothers in line, Panda is being distracted by his phone, having received a notification from someone on a dating website. His distraction ends up causing the Bears to lose the game,”; however, he's congratulated by his brothers after the person agrees to go on a date with Panda. He's even more excited to know she's from Paris. After texting Panda for a small bit and receiving help on what to say, his date, Celine, asks if they could video chat. He accepts and soon enough, they are video chatting, with the help of Grizzly and Ice Bear. As the date goes on and Panda becomes increasingly nervous, the entire thing becomes too overwhelming for him. Ice Bear ends up painting himself to look like Panda, and Grizzly does the same thing, however having to bleach himself first. The two Bears end up falling in love with Celine and try to take over the entire date, much to Panda's dismay. They end up chasing each other around the house in order to take the laptop, and Celine by extension, for themselves. The date quickly ends once, after returning to the desk, the Bears begin to tussle, with all three of them onscreen. After admitting to what they did, Celine admits that she wasn't from Paris, but New Jersey, and explains how the website had autocorrected her city name, Paramus, to Paris. She ends up turning down Panda, and hangs up, not wanting to break the bond of the Bears' brotherhood. Although upset by this, the Bears declare that they do make a pretty good team. Then, they decide to play the canoeing game once more. They end up succeeding, their virtual canoe arriving in Paris. The episode ends with Grizzly commenting, "Ah, New Jersey's beautiful." Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Celine (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bears' Laptop Trivia * The promotional artwork for this episode refers to it as "Video Chat" rather than "Video Date". * When Ice Bear posed as Panda, he accidentally says his name (due to his habit of talking in the third person), to which Celine replies, "What? Who is Ice Bear?" Although Celine wasn't directly referring to him, on account of him pretending to be Panda, this is one of the rare moments in We Bare Bears where someone other than Ice Bear himself says "Ice Bear." * The line that Ice Bear speaks in French is "Panda pense que votre anglais est tres bien", which translates to "Panda thinks that your English is very good". Cultural References * While the Bears are playing a canoe game, they can be seen handling their characters with Wii Remotes, the characters they control also resembling Miis. ** Both of these reference the Wii console. * On the laptop, a folder labelled "muzik" can be seen. This is likely a reference to the word muzik, which describes itself as someone who enjoys all types of music. It also means music in the Malay language. Errors * Grizzly and Ice Bear's position is different from their position in the camera, where Grizzly is in the front and Ice Bear's in the middle. * The black-colored paint Grizzly applied onto his left ear drips down his cheek a bit during his chat with Celine; but after that, the drip is gone and he shows no sign of clearing it up. International Premieres * April 25, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Videos CN 4.0 Promo We Bare Bears Premiere Week (November 2-6, 2015) id:Video Date Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:V